


Cold

by sammyphoenix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trine gets sent on a mission to locate energon mine locations on an ice planet</p><p>Written for speedwriting group. <br/>Prompt 2. Setting: on the surface of a very hostile planet<br/>http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/576864.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

This had to be one of the worst missions the trine had ever been sent on. Thundercracker squinted at the horizon of the planet trying to prevent ice from pinging against his optics, the view was great abyss of grey and white, nothing to use as landmarks or direction, just snow and falling ice. He turned back to his mates. Skywarp had his arms wrapped about himself trying to keep the warmth of his frame from escaping while he shivered violently. Starscream was fighting with a device that Shockwave had given him. This planet had given off signals of high amounts of red energon. If they could mine that material they would greatly increase their energon supply and possible fuel themselves to victory over the Autobots. The device didn't appear to be working once on the cold planet. He heard Starscream swear as he beat the device against the palm of his servo and giving it a good shake before trying to get readings from it again.

"W-w-what-ts-ts-s t-t-taking, s-s-so long St-st-star?" He asked, he hadn't realized his own denta were chattering against the cold. He mimic Skywarp and wrapped his arms around himself as he moved to look over the tri-color jet's shoulder. Starscream shot him a glare, but he just ignored it. His leader shook the device again before growling "Sh-shockw-wave's p-p-piece of s-s-crap loc-c-cator. Its-s-s gli-l-itched." He scrapped ice that had collected on the screen off before whacking the thing again. A growl came from behind them.

"D-d-damn i-i-t-t Star! Th-th-is is a-all your f-f-faul-t. P-p-piss-ed off M-m-megs and he p-p-punish-es a-all of u-u-s." Black frame clashed against the white background, hunched in trying to escape the cold wind that cut at their frames.

"S-sh-ut up, g-gl-itch-h-he-ad." Starscream spat over his shoulder before shaking the device once again.

A mash of white crashed against Starscream's black helm, he gasped in pain and at having a chunk of cold suddenly mashed against him, dropping the device into the snow. Thundercracker jumped back himself trying to avoid the spray of snow. They both turned to Skywarp, who was rolling together another ball of packed snow. His eyes narrowed as he pulled the ball back and launched it, hitting Starscream square in the face this time.

"Yo-our th-th-the gli-itch-head, glitch-h-head." He reached down and scooped up more snow. Starscream screeched as he launched himself at the black mech. Skywarp's eyes lit up at the sight of the tri-color charging at him. Quickly he threw the loose ball at the rampaging mech before beginning to run away. As the chase insued both mechs were picking up snow and hurling it at one another, Starscream attempting to scream out his rage and Skywarp laughing out loud at Starscream's anger. Thundercracker rolled his optics at the two. He moved to pick up the device out of the snow where it was dropped. It was best to have it with them even if they couldn't get it to work. He shook his head as Starscream finally caught up to a laughing Skywarp and tackled him into a snow drift and shoving handfuls of snow into the mechs face plates. Thundercracker looked at the device in his hand, the screen black. He turned it over in his hands, catching a glance at a small switch on the side. He vented a frustrated sigh and shot a frustrated look at the other two mechs now wrestling in the snow. He flicked his thumb over the switch. The screen came to life, a few moments later a dot marked their location and through out the map on the screen where large splotches of red that signified the location of the energon they were looking for.


End file.
